


You're my home

by Moonyki



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft boys being extra soft, they are in l o v e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyki/pseuds/Moonyki
Summary: Yukhei comes back home to Jongin.He looks sad but only needs some softness.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	You're my home

.

There's a knock on the door, so soft that, at first, Jongin doesn't even hear it. He's sitting on his bed, looking at pictures of Raeon on his phone and texting Taemin back every time a new message pops up in his notifications. Taemin forwards him a supposedly hilarious cat video Ten sent him earlier but Jongin struggles to even get back to the link because Taemin keeps adding new laughing stickers in their chat. It makes Jongin pouts. Just when he's about to click on the link, there's another knock on his door.

This time, he hears it.

Jongin straightens up, blinking owlishly as he tries to guess who could come to bother him in the middle of the night.

It's only at the third knock that Jongin finally has the presence of mind to say something. Invite them in. Whoever it is.

The door creaks open and Jongin's face immediately lights up. A bright smile greets him. One that always makes Jongin's heart jolt.

“Hi, babe.”

Jongin discards his phone. He hears a thud but doesn't look back to see where he threw it. Instead, he gets up and trots to the door to open it completely and he grabs the man in front of him.

Yukhei giggles against him as Jongin snuggles to him, pushing him against the door and sighing contentedly as his boyfriend's arms close around him.

“Hi,” comes Jongin's muffled voice against Yukhei's neck.

He holds him a little tighter.

“What are you doing here?”

“'just landed in Seoul.”

Yukhei can feel his whole body relax as he looks down at Jongin's hair. His eyes soften, his heart calms down and he lets out a deep, relieved breath. There's warmth spreading in his stomach as he realizes that Jongin is wearing one of his shirts.

“I missed you.”

Yukhei's voice comes a little smothered, his throat is tight with emotion. And Jongin's embrace tightens.

“I missed you too. I didn't expect you- … I'm so glad you're here. So glad. I was just whining to Taemin about how much I missed you, like... five minutes ago.”

“Were you?”

Yukhei laughs and Jongin feels it against his cheek, still pressed against his boyfriend.

“Mhmm.”

Jongin doesn't want to let go of Yukhei. He doesn't even think about it. He's fine with standing there against the door for hours if it's simply up to him. He can't find the strength to pull away, to let go, not when Yukhei's body is so warm and comforting against his, not when he needed him like this for weeks. He has just enough will to turn his head and press the softest of kisses in the crook of Yukhei's neck. Then he smiles when he feels his boyfriend shiver in his arms.

There's a sound that causes Jongin to freeze. It's curious. Unexpected. Like a little snivel. Or a sob. Jongin isn't sure. It's tiny and quick but Jongin feels the slight shock of it in Yukhei's chest, still held close against his. Before Jongin can react, Yukhei holds him even tighter. Even tighter. Then he buries his face in Jongin's hair and leaves a myriad of kisses there.

“Xuxi? What's wrong?”

“I really missed you.”

Yukhei's voice breaks a little and Jongin finally finds the strength to detach himself from his boyfriend. Just enough to look at him with a frown and a worried pout.

“Hey...”

He cups Yukhei's face in his hands. Yukhei's eyes in his are soft, gentle, as tender and loving as ever, but his eyelids seem heavy. Jongin strokes his cheeks silently as he looks at his boyfriend thoroughly.

“You've lost weight,” he whispers.

There's no reproach in his tone, no anger. He tried not to let worry soak his words. He's stating a fact. And Yukhei nods.

“We should sleep,” Jongin says softly.

Yukhei opens his mouth but Jongin doesn't let him speak. Instead, he kisses him. His hands come to cradle Yukhei's neck and he takes his time. Yukhei smiles weakly against Jongin's lips. It's a long, slow kiss to comfort them both. To reiterate all the promises they already made. To remind each other how loved they are. How cherished they are. How precious they are.

There's a thought crossing Yukhei's mind, something about a quote saying that sometimes, a home is two arms. It makes him smiles again as they kiss. He doesn't even think about breaking their sweet embrace to tell Jongin about it. Jongin must know anyway. Jongin must have already felt it. Jongin must be aware of the solace Yukhei finds in him. He has to.

Jongin keeps pecking Yukhei's lips for a moment before he takes a step back and laces their hands together. He leads Yukhei across his bedroom and to the bed.

Yukhei sighs and closes his eyes as his head finally rests on Jongin's pillow, right where it belongs. But Jongin doesn't let him loosen up so easily. He sits against the wall and drags Yukhei closer.

“Come here, please.”

There's a pout in his voice and Yukhei immediately opens his eyes to see it. It's as cute as he expected it.

Jongin pats his own thighs and Yukhei is far too happy to comply. Jongin's hands are in his hair before his head even touches the man's lap. Yukhei wraps his arms around Jongin's waist and rubs his face against Jongin's stomach.

“Jongin, I love you.”

His voice breaks again. He's shaken by another small sob and Jongin bends to kiss his temple.

“I love you too. I hope you didn't forget about it while we were away from each other...”

Yukhei snorts.

“I didn't.”

“Good.”

Jongin sighs. Then he moves again to lie down completely and he brings Yukhei over him, to hold him close again, to comfort him again.

“I'm tired,” Yukhei says as an explanation. “I'm just... really tired.”

Jongin wants to tell him that there's a better word. _Exhausted_. But he simply hums and strokes his back.

“Sleep now.”

“You'll hold me?”

“Of course I will.”

“You'll kiss me more tomorrow?”

“Yes, with interests.”

Yukhei giggles.

“I'm sorry I-...”

“Xuxi, it's me.”

Yukhei blinks. He tightens his hold on Jongin.

“It's me,” Jongin whispers again. “I know.”

Yukhei lets out a long breath and finally, Jongin feels his whole body relax on top of him.

“I really missed you.”

Jongin looks down just in time to see Yukhei closing his eyes. His face softens and so does Jongin's heart.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonyki) // [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/Moonyki)


End file.
